Superhero Aono
by Ahubbard676
Summary: When Tsukune was born he was given vampire blood to help him live. six years later the blood has turned him into one strong, fast, and very imaginative six year old, and after watching superman for the first time thinks its his destiny to be a superhero!
1. Chapter 1

Superhero Aono ch 1

A/N: i love this story idea and its story, i have been wanting to do it for a while but didn't have too many ideas on it but now i do, anything that looks like plot holes or not enough info is going to be filled in with the next couple of chapter so don't worry about it i hope you like it

The morning had snuck up on a young boy, the light barely shining through the cracks in the blinds. The light illuminates a room where this boy was sleeping, revealing toys that are carelessly placed on the floor and tossed around the room. Clothes, laid over the toys and some had made it close to the hamper. This was without a doubt the room a six year old, not just any six year old though, this young boys name is Tsukune Aono.

XXXXXX

When the young man was born, he was very weak, he wouldn't have survived a day or two. His heart was failing and there was nothing the doctor's could do, but just as a miracle could happen he survived. No one knew why, the doctor's said that he had a very strong heart! The young boy was saved thanks to a very special person that he would never be able to thank enough, a young female nurse, a young vampire hade give the young boy her blood.

There was no special reason about it, she was a nurse and was ment to help people, if there was a reason for her actions it would be... to save a baby's life. The young woman was already shamed by her family for working in the human world and she had no shame left to earn from them. She shortly retired a year after Tsukune's birth, he was the only baby who had received her blood.

Her reason for retiring was of her own, maybe she found love, maybe she wanted to go home to her family, it doesn't matter she had saved the little boys life and he would never know a thing about it!

XXXXXX

As he aged, his parents had noticed something strange about their little baby boy. He was extremely strong, at a year old he was able to life up the side of the couch by himself. Although it was hard to get a 1 year old to stand and hold a couch up, his legs and arms had become strong at a remarkable speed.

By the age of two, his parents noticed how fast he had become. Being able to out run his father Koji, but then again his father would always hit something in one way or another. His parents had taken him too the doctors and they could find nothing wrong with the boy. So as the years passed on he had developed at a very early rate, reflexs were so fast he could catch flys in mid-air, able to catch things other people drop before it hits the ground.

The little boys eyes open up slowly as the morning light had hit his eyes, a tired yawn fills the air as he sits up out of his bed. Wearing his favorite pajamas, he slowly walks over to his door and opens it sliding it open and push all of his toys and clothes out of the way. "AHHH!" A loud voice from around the corner of Tsukune's room had scared him making him fall to the floor.

Tsukune was scared of what had happened and was relived to find that it was just his cousin Kyoko playing tricks on him again. "That wasn't funny!" Tsukune said in a fit, his cousin Kyoko had walked around the corner holding her stomach as she laughs at Tsukune. "Ha, oh come on its time for breakfast!" Kyoko was staying with her aunt and uncle while they were out of town on a vacation.

She had school so she couldn't go with them, she is a year older then Tsukune and is starting her first day of second grade tomorrow, Tsukune will be starting his first day of first grade tomorrow as well. Tsukune slowly follows behind his cousin and thinking about what he could do to get revenge! Kyoko began to pull out her chair to sit at the table and Tsukune had known what to do.

As she was about to sit down, Tsukune had ran over to it and pulled it out so that she fell. "Hey, you little brat!" Kyoko said, Tsukune on the other hand just stuck his tongue out at her and smiled. Little kids will always fight, when they get older though is when they will love each other. "Tsukune apologize to Kyoko." Kasumi said, Tsukune's mother was very pretty and Kyoko hoped that she would grow up and be just like her.

"Im sorry.." Tsukune said as he rolled his eyes, Kyoko was just smiling as she got her way. After breakfast Tsukune could do whatever he wanted from watching t.v. to playing in his room. Usually he would go outside and run around chasing squirrels, he could actually catch them though so he didn't get tired very quickly. "Hey Kyoko wanna come catch squirrels with me?" Now Kyoko didn't have her cousin's abilities so she did normal things like watch cartoons.

"No way! I would rather watch t.v.!" Kyoko said as she began to surf through channels, Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and released the captured squirrel he had in his hands. He walked inside of the house and decided to join his cousin, "your just jealous that you couldn't catch them." Tsukune said making Kyoko get angry.

As Kyoko flipped through the channels she had stopped when she had seen a cartoon. Tsukune had never seen it before, it was a guy with glasses and he was really strong, like as strong as Tsukune was. His name was, "superman?" Tsukune asked looking up at his cousin. "You've never heard of superman? I guess hes kinda like you really strong fast, oh and no one knows where either of you came from!" Kyoko said laughing.

Tsukune could only watch as superman lifted trucks and threw them as if they were softballs. Tsukune was so into the superman thing, its because they were so close to being the same. There were some things thats Tsukune didn't get though, after watching a show or two he figured out that superman saved people when they were in trouble. But why didn't he tell people who he was, then when they needed help they could just ask for it.

"Hey Kyoko, why doesn't he tell people who he is?" Tsukune asked, Kyoko knew the reason why because she too had asked it herself. "Oh thats easy, its so the bad guys don't go after the people superman loves!" Kyoko smiled, acting like she knew more then Tsukune. "I wanna do that!" Tsukune said catching Kyoko's attention.

"What? You wanna be a superhero?" Kyoko asked looking at her cousin, Tsukune was just watching the t.v. with such amazement that it was only natural for him to want to do it. "Alright, but i have to be your trainer then!" Kyoko said smiling. Tsukune looked at his cousin, "you want to train me to be a Superhero?" Tsukune asked, he knew he could do it but maybe he did need a little training and someone to cover for him while he saves the day.

"Sure! I know more about this superhero stuff then you do anyway, plus i can't let my cousin get hurt can i?" Kyoko said smiling.

XXXXXX

Tsukune hand Kyoko had went outside and began to practice, "alright Tsukune first things first, hurt the bad guy!" Kyoko said as she blew a whistle, they had put a piece of paper on a tree and it had a bad guys face on it. The tree was a large thick oak tree, Tsukune ran at the tree and had began to hit it, bark and pieces of wood fell from the tree as Tsukune's fists had hit it.

Tsukune had eventually ran out of energy but only after putting dents in the tree and breaking pieces of it off. "Well, i guess youve got that part down, next we need to work on your name and costume!" Kyoko said, she hadn't done anything yet to help Tsukune. "Why can't i be called superman?" Tsukune asked as he took in deep breaths. Kyoko smiled at her cousins stupid question, "because thats supermans name, hmm how about the dog boy?" Kyoko teased making her cousin mad.

"Thats not funny!" Tsukune said, they both sat down and began to think, something that Tsukune could be called and would be easy for people to say when hes famous. "How about little hero? I know it doesn't stick out alot but its what you are right?" Kyoko asked making both of them smile... it was only a matter of time before they would put the little hero to the test!

A/N: hoped you liked it, review or pm for which story i should update next and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Superhero Aono Ch 2

A/N: to anyone who thinks i would torture you with the image of Tsukune in spandex, come one! Anyway if anyone's wondering im going to keep him at the age he is at right now i honestly don't think an older Tsukune would want to be a superhero. Anyway i hope you like it!

The little super hero sat on his window ledge, he had waited all day for this moment when he could finally fight crime. Tsukune had a hard time with is costume, Kyoko wanted him to wear spandex, but he figured a simple sheet tied around his neck would do. He also had the problem of his face being recognized, Kyoko had quickly solved that problem when she cut two holes in some cardboard and tied a string to both ends making it look like a bandits mask.

In the end he wore his favorite feety pajamas, which were all red and were outlined with a white cotton material, a sheet which was tied to his neck and flowed past his feet, and a black cardboard mask which only covered his eyes and part of his noes. It was his best costume ever! Tsukune stands up in his window and crosses his arms like superman does, but he didn't know he was standing on his sheet so when he stood up all the way he fell the four feet from his window ledge to the ground outside.

"Hey stupid!" Kyoko said as she stuck her head out of Tsukune's window and smiled, "what do you want?" Tsukune said but his tone of voice had changed if he woke his parents up he would be so grounded. "You have school tomorrow so don't die, i don't want to have to walk home alone!" Kyoko said as she stuck her tongue out at Tsukune and closed his window. Tsukune slowly sat up and rubbed his back, that fall really hurt, it was more of surprise then hurt actually.

Tsukune stood up and began to race off into the night to find his first damsel in distress, after he saved one person he would finally be a superhero and that made him happier then anything!

XXXXXX

The young boys excitement had worn off when he had gotten to town, he waited for at least an hour and there were no problems that needed his help. He waited on top of a roof of a three story building, he figured he could see everything from this part of the roof but he could only see a block or two. "At this point im never going to be a hero!" The little boys words echoed on the roof tops, Tsukune placed his board head in his hands. He would start to head home soon enough, its not like he couldn't come out tomorrow and do it again.

Tsukune sighed and stood up on the roof, "i guess thats enough for tonight." Tsukune said as he yawned and made his way to the edge of the building, he had gotten on the roof by a latter that was halfway pulled down so he had to jump to it. As he slowly climbed down he felt a little let down, he really wanted to save someone even if it were only one person.

As Tsukune's feet hit the ground, he heard something, it was the sound of screaming! This was it, the moment he was waiting for, he would finally save someone from getting hurt! Tsukune had began to run to the direction in which the female screams were coming from, he had past allies and garbage as he made his was to the sounds of crying.

XXXXXX

"Ugh, wow... just give me your money!" A man with a ski mask on says as he holds his hand out to the person who was screaming so feminine like. "No, this is my money!" A rather heavy set man said with the same 'damsel in distress' voice that Tsukune had heard. The robber could barely stop himself from laughing at the girls voice that the man had, "leave that lady alone!" Tsukune yelled, he was blocking the only path for the robber to leave from, the other path was a dead end.

The robber had turned around and unblocked Tsukune's view of his damsel. The robber scratched the top of his ski mask, having a clear view of his damsel Tsukune was very surprised. "Ugh... are you freaking kidding me whats with that voice man!" Tsukune yelled and waved his arms in the air. "Haha, what are you supposed to be R-tared the boy wonder?" The robber said making him laugh and completely ignoring Tsukune.

The little boy had a vein pop up on his forehead, "HEY YOU JERK, COME FACE ME!" Tsukune said as he ran at the laughing man who had ignored him. Tsukune's foot had once again caught his cape and caused him to fall on the ground. "Blahahaha, stop kid im going to die from laughter!" The robber said as he fell ro the floor laughing. The so called damsel had began to walk away not being noticed by either the robber or Tsukune.

Tsukune clenched his fist and ripped his sheet, it was now half of the length of his body. Tsukune stood up and ran, at the robber who had just finished standing up. The robber pulled his leg back and kicked it at Tsukune only to miss, Tsukune had dogged it and kicked in the back of the robbers knee, it had caused the robber to do the splits.

As the robber laid on the ground holding his grapes, Tsukune had began to laugh hysterically at the stupid robber just like he had done to Tsukune. But since Tsukune was laughing and not paying attention the robber had kicked Tsukune in the chest with all his might. Tsukune felw back and hit the dead end wall, when he hit the ground his little hand had gotten cut by a piece of broken glass.

Tsukune put one hand to his chest and slowly stood up, "alright kid now your dead!" The robber said and pulled out a knife from his pocket, Tsukune only had one shot at getting things just right. The robber began to run at Tsukune, and Tsukune at the robber. When they had meet Tsukune's shoulder had gotten cut by the robber knife but the robber had Tsukune's fist and all of his enhanced strength right in his grapes!

While all of this was happening the man who was being robbed had stopped to record all of what had happened and put it on YouTube. "Are you alright mam, i mean sir... theres no need to thank me but if you would like too my names is THE LITTLE HERO!" Tsukune said and turned around to see his damsel had left without even saying thank you!

Tsukune looked at his shoulder, it was a little cut but it went deep. Tsukune slowly walked over to the now unconscious robber and kicked him in the gut, Tsukune picked up the ripped shreds of his sheet and tied it around his cut, as he began to walk home he had a smile on his face the entire time!

XXXXXX

Tsukune had flopped on his bed only after hiding his superhero cloths somewhere his parents couldn't find them. He hid them under the floorboards, as he began to drift off into his warm comfortable bed, "Tsukune its time to get up you have school in an hour!" Kasumi, Tsukune's mother said making Tsukune's eyes spring wide open.

As he got out of his bed which was comfortable for the two seconds he was in it, his cousin had walked in. "So what happened?" Kyoko asked as she walked in and looked at Tsukune, "well, my damsel was a guy, and i had gotten cut!" Tsukune said as he lifted his hand uo in the air to show Kyoko his cut.

"Where is it at?" Kyoko asked, there was no cut on Tsukune's hand. Tsukune took a quick look at his hand, she was right what cut? Tsukune had then stretched his shirt over his shoulder to see where the mans knife had cut the boy was gone as well. "Haha, i bet you didn't even leave the house dork!" Kyoko said she walked away from Tsukune.

Tsukune had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and was ready for his first day of school. As he ate his breakfast, his mother had watched the news. "An amazing story, a man was saved last night, but by a six year old kid? More on this story at 11" the news reporter said on the television. Kyoko had stopped eating her food and slowly turned her head to Tsukune, who was just staring at Kyoko with his tongue out of his mouth.

A/N: i try to add as much comedy as possible to this story but it does have a plot line which will in soon hope you liked it, like, favorite, and review for more! 


	3. Chapter 3

Superhero Aono ch 3

A/N: hey not alot happens in this chapter, mostly an introduction to the next main character and her little scene with Tsukune, hope you like it!

Tsukune and Kyoko had left their peaceful summer behind, they were off to their first day of schoo. Tsukune was going into first grade and Kyoko into second grade, "so, how was it?" Kyoko's eyes followed her cousin. He was out all night an had gotten no sleep whatsoever, "it was AWESOME!" Tsukune lied, he had stayed up all night to save someone in trouble and ended up saving some fat guy and getting hurt.

They continued to walk, everyonce in a while they would occasionally stop and make fun of each other in some way. Tsukune was so tired that he could barely stand up, let alone walk all the way to school! Before he had left his house he had done something that he could possibly get killed for!

He had taken one of his fathers energy drinks, his father worked all the time barely getting any sleep. So Tsukune figured it would definitely work on him, as he popped the top on the can he could feel the excitement coursing through his vains! The yellow liquid had began to flow from the can into the six year olds mouth.

When he finished the can he squished it and dropped it on the grouu, his eyes had widened and his hands had began to shake. "T..Tsukune?" Kyoko asked as she stepped away from her cousin, he looked like he was about to explode. "HURRY KYOKO WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Tsukune yells as he grabs his cousins hand and runs with all of his might.

XXXXXX

They had gotten to school twenty minutes earlier then they had wanted to get to school. "Huh, looks like you waisted all of your energy running!" Kyoko said as she tried to fix her hair which was blown back from being dragged by Tsukune. He was laying on the floor, kyoko was right. What little energy he had gotten from that drink had worn off leaving him woth even less energy then he had before.

"Shut... face!" Tsukune said, he didn't even have the energy to come up with a good come back. "Go ahead and i will meet up with you!" Tsukune said as he sat up from the ground, "fine, but you better not go home!" Kyoko said as she began to walk into her and Tsukune's school. Tsukune took a quick look behind his shoulder, she was gone. Of course he was going to go home and sleep!

How can someone expect him to save the day and go to school at the same time? He would trade off but first things first he has to go back home. As he stood up using what little energy he had left, he had reached his hand up to grab on to whatever he could grab. Tsukune's hand had grabbed onto something that felt strangely soft... but yet squishy. When he looked up, a red headed girl had put her fist in Tsukune's face.

He had grabbed her shoulder, "you filthy human don't touch me!" The red head had yelled. The hit had sent Tsukune flying into the wall which wrapped around the school. The girl was wearing a school uniform that doesn't exactly match his, it was a yellow vest with a red thin jacket over it. Tsukune had shook his head and rubbed it, 'wow, she can almost hit as hard as i can...' he thought to himself.

Tsukune quickly stood up, he had brushed what little pain he had from the hit. "Hey... can i ask who you are?" Tsukune was actually curious about this little girl, she was awesome! "Hey... how did you get back up from that?" The red head asked. She was just as interested in him, as he was with her. "Your really strong, i don't think I've ever meet anyone like you before!" Tsukune said as he watched the girls every move.

"Im Kokoa Shuzen, who are you?" The girl could smell the human blood in him, but his aura was that of a vampire. "Haha, sorry im Tsukune, its nice to meet another superhero!" Tsukune had smiled and put his arm behind his back so gracefully. "Superhero...?" Kokoa asked turning her head a bit to the side.

"Oh... yeah thats right, i guess im the only one.. well I have got to go maybe I'll see you around!" Tsukune said as he had began to walk away. Kokoa was really surprised, was this the offspring of a vampire and a human? "Hey kid, don't you go to school here?" Kokoa asked as she chased after him.

Kokoa had began to walk side by side with Tsukune, "yeah, i guess but im going home" Tsukune was talking but Kokoa only really wanted to know who this kid was. If he was given blood he would have already become a ghoul, his human body wouldn't have been used to it and his body would go through so many changes he would have had to change.

If he was the offspring of a vampire and a human he would have some sort of visual mark that would show up. Red eyes, silver hair, or in the least fange. Yet nothing was their, "you know, if you keep staring at me im going to have to run away from you!" Tsukune said as he stopped walking. "So... are you fast?" Kokoa asked looking away from Tsukune.

"Maybe... why?" Tsukune asked as if he was talking to his cousin. "We..well i just want to know okay?" Kokoa asked as she blushed and looked away from him. "Ill show you, for one kiss to the cheek!" Tsukune said as he put his cheek near Kokoa. His sarcastic smile had made Kokoa angry. "Alright then..." Kokoa said and pulled her fist back, she released it and hit Tsukune's cheek, he fell down to the ground and began to rub his cheek.

"Hey... thats not nice!" Tsukune said as he stood up, Kokoa was done playing with him. She grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him in the air, "stop playing around!" Kokoa yelled, "hey... its not my fault you hit me!" Tsukune said with a smile on his face. Kokoa grunted and let Tsukune go, when his feet hit the ground he began to walk away. "Hey... im not done with you!" Kokoa yelled, Tsukune still walked away though not looking back.

"I told you what i wanted!" Tsukune yelled and waved goodbye to Kokoa. "I'll see you tomorrow Kokoa!" Tsukune said, he had disappeared from her sight. She would rather die then give a boy a kiss, even if it was on his cheek. It was bad enough that she had to attend a human school, her mother in law was trying to have her daughters have more of a roll with humans since their mother was away.

A/N: hoped you liked it, Kokoa is going to Tsukune's school yes and he is too but he is so tired! What will happen next time those two meet? Review, pm to tell me how i did or if u liked it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Superhero Aono ch 4

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

Tsukune yawned as he rolled over in his bed, his eyes were still heavy but he had gotten enough sleep and felt like he was awake enough to go to school. "hey you idiot I thought I told you to go to school and not go home!" Kyouko said as she kicked Tsukune in the butt knocking him out of bed and falling on the ground.

"Hey is that how you treat a superhero?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed his head, "no that's how I treat you." Kyouko said as he sat down on Tsukune's bed. "You know I thought about it and you can't really go out in a lame outfit like you wore last night, so I'm going to make you something for you to wear from now on got it?" Kyouko asked.

Tsukune looked at Kyouko, "your not going to give me a hug are you?" Tsukune asked as he sat up on his bed. Kyouko clenched her fist and punched Tsukune in the arm knocking him back on the ground again. "Every time I try to be nice!" Kyouko yelled as she walked out of Tsukune's room.

"I wonder why shes helping me?" Tsukune asked himself as he stood up from his bed and looked at his window which was covered by his curtains. He moved the curtains and looked outside to his surprise, it was already night time!

He had slept through the entire day? In an hour he would have to go out and do it all over again. "hey butt face get in here there is something on TV." Tsukune's father was out at work and Tsukune's mother had gone out to get groceries. Tsukune walked out of his room and into the living room where his cousin was.

Sitting in front of the TV Kyouko couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. "Sir, would you like to tell us what happened?" the TV anchor was interviewing a local man that had been saved last night. "well this little kid came up and saved me from getting robbed, I even recorded it as it was happening!" the large man said as he moved his long blond hair out of his face.

'No freaking way, that's the loser who with the girl voice!' Tsukune thought to himself knowing how much crap he was going to get from Kyouko for this. "hahahahah, you really are the hero of the century aren't you Tsukune!" Kyouko laughed as she rolled off the couch and continued to laugh. Tsukune walked over to Kyouko and sat down on her chest as the TV continued to show things about Tsukune.

"You heard it from us first folks, the little mystery Savior is out there somewhere so go ahead and sleep happy tonight knowing your all safe!" the TV anchor was making fun of Tsukune. "get off of me!" Kyouko said as she pushed Tsukune to the ground. "What makes me any different then superman?" Tsukune asked as he walked closer to the TV.

"isn't it clear to you? They think your a joke, a kid who had gotten lucky and saved a fat guy with long blond hair." Kyouko sat back up on the couch and began to think. "what you need is a real crisis, if that happened then if you saved everyone they would have to take you seriously then." Kyouko said as she began to think of crisis's that could happen and Tsukune could stop.

"why are you helping me now, I thought you were against it?" Tsukune asked, "well I guess because I'm a good cousin, and if you die while your out there I get all your stuff!" Kyouko wasn't kidding she was really serious about that.

"Well its about time I go now, when my mom gets back tell her I woke up and went back to bed okay?" Tsukune said as he began to walk to his room. "be careful!" Kyouko said as Tsukune left her sight. Tsukune had walked into his room and looked for stuff to make a different type of outfit.

Kyouko was right the sheet and stuff did look a little childish and if he was to be taken seriously then he would need to look professional. Tsukune opened his closet full of Halloween costumes and other different clothes that he could cut up and turn into a cool outfit.

After a couple of minuets working with some of his cloths Tsukune came up with a type of outfit that he didn't really think fit him but it did look a lot better then the sheet. His face was covered with a black mask and eye holes were cut into it, the body was made up off a black shirt that was covered with a little overcoat.

Tsukune had on black pants and black gloves that had holes cut out where the knuckles were, "haha, hey nerd where did you get those matrix clothes?" Kyouko asked walking into Tsukune's room. "shut up, I couldn't think of anything else, I would like to see you do better!" Tsukune said as he walked over to his window.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting on the roof of a building that was close to the center of the town he lived in, from there he could see and hear a lot of the things that he needed to hear. He had just gotten there and was expecting to wait a couple more hours before something was to turn up, "So this is what you meant by superhero?" Tsukune was startled by the voice, he thought he was the only one who could get on the roof besides using the door.

Standing behind him was the girl from before, "Tsukune right, so you come up here and wait for something to happen?" Kokoa asked as she sat down on the edge of the building, below her was fifteen to twenty feet of a drop. "how did you know where to find me, or who I am?" Tsukune asked. It was really weird that she knew where he was and who he was.

"It wasn't really that hard, you saved that man only a block over from here and you told me earlier that you never met another superhero before." Kokoa looked at Tsukune, "you look ridiculous by the way." Kokoa said smiling but making Tsukune mad. "what are you doing here anyway your not dressed up so you don't want to help me that means your my enemy!" Tsukune yelled as he looked at his outfit one more time.

"no I'm not here to stop you I want to be your friend, you and me are the same right? So why don't we be friends when we go to school!" Kokoa hadn't looked at Tsukune because she was blushing. She wasn't really the person who wanted friends.

"no way I don't want to be friends with a girl!" Tsukune said as he pointed at her, "you'll just give me cooties!" Tsukune said making Kokoa stand up and clench her fists. She ran at Tsukune and swung her fist at him. Tsukune dodged it and grabbed Kokoa's wrists. "hey now, calm down will ya?" Tsukune said as he put her wrists behind her back and hugged Kokoa holding her in one place.

"w-what are you doing?" Kokoa asked blushing and kicking her feet, she didn't get away from Tsukune but it made her feel better trying to get away. "Fine I'll be your friend if that will get you to calm down!" Tsukune said as he slowly let Kokoa go.

She smiled a little before she turned around, "really, you will even at school your not just messing with me?" Kokoa asked, Tsukune smiled as he flicked her nose, "hey I wouldn't lie to you right, besides you know my secret now!" Tsukune said as he heard a person screaming for help. "I'll see you at school tomorrow but right now I've got to go!" Tsukune said as he ran across the building and jumped down from the roof.

A/N: did you guys like it, I loved this idea it just didn't have it in me to continue this story it was a very childish story and I love that aspect it was just a little too much for me at the time. Who knows when one of my other stories gets done I might actually continue this, hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Superhero Aono ch 5

A/N: I thought I would get away from my other more serious stories and do this story once or twice. Last chapter I think someone asked if he was going to meet Moka and have a relationship with her but no, this is a KokoaxTsukune fic. He might meet them later on but for now this is sort of just a friendship sort of thing. Anyway I hope you guys like it!

"Ugh, who ever came up with the idea of school is a twisted person!" Tsukune said as walked with Kyouko to school. He was extremely tired and had only saved one person last night, not only that but the person he saved was actually a cat. He had ended up saving a cat who was being chased by a dog, "Well maybe this time the news people will praise you!" Kyouko said trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh, just shut up already!" Tsukune said as he put his book bag over his shoulder and closed his eyes as he walked with Kyouko.

This would be his real first day at school, two days into being a superhero and he was already willing to give up. "Hey Tsukune!" Kyouko and Tsukune turned around to see a redheaded girl running to catch up with them. "Who is that?" Kyouko asked looking over to Tsukune. "Shes strange, I don't know why but shes just like me." Tsukune said watching Kokoa run to them. 'Just like you..?' Kyouko thought, they had never really found out why Tsukune was the way he was.

"So shes just as annoying as you too?" Kyouko asked as she turned to walk away, she didn't really want to have two Tsukune's. "HEY!" Tsukune yelled at Kyouko. "Just go to school today alright?" Kyouko said waving her hand at Tsukune and walked ahead of them. Kokoa had just reached Tsukune, "Thanks for waiting!" Kokoa said as she tried to catch her breath.

Tsukune just looked at the girl and began to walk away from her. "HEY!" Kokoa yelled as she ran to catch up to Tsukune again. "I thought you were going to be my friend!" Kokoa said as she began to walk side by side with Tsukune. "Yeah, well I didn't say I would walk with you!" Tsukune said as he yawned. "So your tired?" Kokoa asked as she watched Tsukune. He was a strange person, he didn't show any sort of sign of being a vampire yet his aura is that of a vampire, even his strength is close to a vampires.

"Yeah, I was up all night saving beautiful girls!" Tsukune said as he flexed his muscles. Kokoa smiled a little bit. She had followed him all night and even watched as he chased down the dog... then the dog chased him down. Kokoa wasn't tired though, she had just drank some blood from a blood bag this morning and it really energized her. That was something she could test, maybe Tsukune would be able to use blood as and energy source as well.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that I might think you like me!" Tsukune said as he smiled at Kokoa. She blushed and grunted as her fist came crashing into Tsukune's face. "Like anyone would!" Kokoa said as she kept walking, Tsukune was laying on the ground with a bloody nose and was twitching a little bit.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was laying his head on his desk as the teacher talked and talked. It was the one place in school that Kokoa or Kyouko wasn't in, when it his lunch he figured that one or the other would try to eat with him or at least talk to him. Tsukune rotated his head and looked out of his window, 'People wont take you seriously unless you save them during a crisis, that's what Kyouko said' Tsukune had thought about it ever since his cousin had said it.

He couldn't think about any sort of crisis that he could stop of even save people from. Looking out the window he could see a van going really fast as it busted through the gates of his school. He sat up quickly and looked out the window as others who had heard the crash ran to the window as well. Five men quickly rushed out of the van and in their hands were large automatic guns. Who were these guys, "Those guys look scary!" One of the girls that was at the window said. "Kids get away from the window!" The teacher said as she began to move the students away from the window.

Only a minute after the men pulled into the school police had the place surrounded. "Tsukune come on, we have to leave the classroom and get somewhere safe!" The teacher said as he lead all of the students out of the classroom. Tsukune watched as his classmates began to worry and freak out. 'this is my shot!' Tsukune thought to himself.

At the first chance he had gotten he ran away without anyone noticing. He was running down the halls trying to get to the bottom of the school. There was a problem though, he didn't have a costume to change into. Tsukune stopped running when he passed a classroom, "Drama club, they have got to have some sort of costume!" Tsukune said as he opened the door and walked inside.

XXXXXXXX

All of the classes had met up in the gym, it was the safest place that could be locked up and no one could get in. "Tsukune!" Kyouko was looking around for him, it was silly but she had a bad feeling that he was going to do something stupid. "TSUKUNE!" Kyouko yelled looking around in the gym. "Hey, you were the girl walking with Tsukune this morning right?" Kyouko turned around and looked at the redheaded girl who had tapped her shoulder.

"Have you seen Tsukune?" Kokoa asked looking around, "No, I think he might have gone to stop those men!" Kyouko said looking worried, "Don't worry about him." Kokoa said as she crossed her arms and looked at the doors to leave. "I have to worry about him, hes an idiot!" Kyouko yelled. Kokoa turned around and faced Kyouko, "Yeah but hes a strong idiot!" Kokoa said trying not to smile.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had found something to wear and it wasn't that bad, he had on a black suit with a white tie. His pants were just that, black pants that looked sort of like and old time gangster. His face was covered by a black mask that had two holes cut perfectly for his eyes. Tsukune bent over and picked up a black hat with that matched his outfit perfectly. He ran out of the drama room and made his way to the stairwell. He must have been in their for a while because as he ran down the stairwell, one of the men with guns had been walking up.

"Hey stop kid!" The man with the gun said as she pointed his gun at Tsukune. The gun barrel was pointed at Tsukune and it was frighting, Tsukune had stopped dead in his tracks almost like a deer caught in headlights. Tsukune took a deep breath and began to move again, his feet pushed off the ground and he dashed towards the man with the gun. Tsukune had tackled the man down the stairs before he could fire his gun.

The man fell to the ground and was knocked out, Tsukune was travailing like a bullet as he hit the man dead in the chest. Tsukune couldn't help but breathe hard, he could have just died, and he wasn't done yet either, he still had four more men with large guns to go. Tsukune reached over and picked up the gun the man had, he grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it backwards.

"Hey, what did you do!" Tsukune looked over and there was two more of the men. They had just walked around the corner and saw Tsukune bend the gun. One of the men aimed his gun at Tsukune but before he fired he looked at his passed out friend. "Lets get the little brat!" One of the men said as they began to chase after Tsukune. Tsukune stood up and couldn't help but breathe fast, his adrenalin was kicking in and making him really nervous.

Tsukune could see these men move at a slow pace, they looked like there were moving at only a fraction of what they were normally moving at. Tsukune hesitated for a second before he ran at the men, Tsukune's fist hit one of the men in the chest and the man was lifted in the air and fell to the ground landing on his back. "I did it!" Tsukune said but forgot about the other man. Tsukune felt an intense pain as the man left standing kicked Tsukune in the side.

Tsukune fell to his knees and looked up at the man, a fist came crashing down on Tsukune's face before Tsukune could even react. "So your the little mystery man huh?" The man who had hit Tsukune asked. "Well I'll give it to you, taking out two of my men." The man turned around and looked at his men who were either passed out or not getting back up again. When the man turned back around Tsukune was up and was ready for a fight. "I'm not done yet jerk!" Tsukune said as he swung his fist at the man but missed.

The man pulled his gun up and pointed the barrel at Tsukune, "Sorry kid but I'm going to teach you not to play super hero!" The man pointed the gun at Tsukune's shoulder and shot a bullet. The bullet tore through Tsukune's skin and knocked him to the ground. Tsukune laid on the ground as blood came out of his shoulder, it was so painful. He had been stabbed and now shot, but would his gunshot wound heal up just like his knife wound did?

The man walked over to Tsukune who tried to stand up but was pushed down to the ground by the mans boot. "Listen kid, just stay down and you wont get hurt!" The man said as he looked at the little kid. "Hey idiot!" The man turned around and looked at the person who had yelled at him. "Kokoa...?" Tsukune asked as he looked past the man. His boot was still on Tsukune and Tsukune had wrapped his hands around his boot. "What do you think your doing, if you wanted to fight these guys you should have asked for some sort of help!" Kokoa wasn't calling the bad guy an idiot she was calling Tsukune one.

"Don t yell at me!" Tsukune said yelling at Kokoa. The bad guy pointed his gun at Kokoa, "Well, looks like I get to shoot two kids today!" The man said, Tsukune watched as he pointed his gun at Kokoa. There was no way he would shoot her right, Tsukune clenched his teeth and used what was left of his strength to throw the man into the ceiling right above him. Tsukune stood up and held onto his shoulder, Kokoa ran over to Tsukune and looked at his wound. "Your welcome!" Kokoa said as he looked at the man who was stuck in the ceiling.

"What? You didn't do anything but call me an idiot!" Tsukune yelled as he walked with Kokoa to begin to wrap up the men. Once they tied up the three men that they deposed of they were just looking for two people now.

XXXXXXXX

Kyouko and the others were sitting in the gym with the teachers, the men had found out that everyone had made it to the gym and the remaining two men were trying to break in and take some hostages. The teachers had made all of the students walk to the other side of the gym and the teachers were holding the doors closed. The teachers held the doors closed for as long as they could as the two men were punching and kicking the doors making loud sounds.

For a minute they stopped, the noises and the kicking stopped. The students all looked around and felt a little more calm. Then out of no where there was another bang, the doors the teachers were holding shut was bust open and the teachers were thrown from the doors. The last two men were thrown to the ground unconscious. Walking past the unconscious men was a masked man, his name to the few who knew him is Tsukune Aono.

Everyone began to cheer and clap as Tsukune tied the two men up, Kyouko was almost in tears when she saw Tsukune was okay.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was sitting in his regular school cloths with a blanket around him, he had played it off that he was hiding from the men the whole time. Kokoa had to sneak out while no one was looking and went to save Tsukune. It was late but the most amazing thing was that people were talking about the masked little hero. The cops had stormed the place when the men were all thrown out of the building tied up, the students had told the cops about the little hero and ever person there was talking about him.

Apparently the men had just robbed a bank and were being chased by the cops, they saw the school and figured if they had a hostage or two they would be able to get away free.

Kokoa was sitting a little distance away from Tsukune and was also covered in a blanket, "You know how worried I was?" Kyouko asked as she hugged Tsukune. "Hey, Let go of me!" Tsukune said as he tried to push away from Kyouko. "Don't do that again! You could have died if that girl didn't save you!" Kyouko said pointing at Kokoa. "Is that what she told you, she saved me!" Tsukune didn't understand how she saved him!

"Listen I know we mess around but I care about you, were family." Kyouko said looking away from Tsukune. "Alright...I promise I will be more careful okay!" Tsukune said as looked away from Kyouko. "Good, aunties probably worried sick about us so I'll get my stuff and we can go home." Kyouko said as she walked away from Tsukune.

Kokoa walked over to Tsukune and bent over to talk to him, she moved his blanket away and looked at his shoulder. The gun shot was healing at a good rate, "Listen, you have to be more careful, you cant keep taking hits and expect to heal up fine." Kokoa said, Tsukune pulled his blanket away from her. "What do you know!" Tsukune said as he stood up and began to walk away from Kokoa. "Listen, maybe tomorrow we can talk?" Tsukune said before went to meet up with Kyouko.

Kokoa smiled a little and blushed, they really are friends. Kokoa couldn't help but smile, "There's no school tomorrow though." That meant he wanted to hang out with her as friends.

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far, I love the childish factor of this story. I will try to update this as fast as I can but no promises on when it will come out next. Also, soon I don't know when I will begin writing with an amazing writer named Ghost43843, he has a ton of good stories so go check him out! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
